


Amagon Bargain

by blakefancier, Willa Shakespeare (AnonEhouse)



Category: Blake's 7
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M, Space Pirates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-16
Updated: 2012-12-16
Packaged: 2017-11-21 06:08:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,164
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/594342
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blakefancier/pseuds/blakefancier, https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnonEhouse/pseuds/Willa%20Shakespeare
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Blakefancier (always my Blake) and I (always Avon) roleplayed a LOT some years back. I converted some of the games to stories. This was a particularly fun one.</p><p>Avon was an Amagon pirate prince who took Blake's ship captive and tried to bargain with Blake. You'd think the pirate had the upper hand, wouldn't you? Blake was always indominable... and sneaky, too.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Amagon Bargain

(If you are reading this on any PAY site this is a STOLEN WORK, the author has NOT Given Permission for it to be here. If you're paying to read it, you're being cheated too because you can read it on Archiveofourown for FREE.)

Avon, the leader of the Amagons, was obviously not accustomed to rejection. He looked at Blake in disbelief for a moment, then the corners of his mustache twitched in a hidden smile.

He shrugged. "Well, if you won't... the little blonde fellow is rather sweet, isn't he?" He moved as if to leave Blake's cabin.

Blake looked into his eyes. "Is that the high moral principle of the Amagon I've heard so much about?"

Avon grinned enough for it to reach his eyes. "But Blake, capturing your ship and crew was a matter of principle. There's money involved!"

Blake returned Avon's stare and without moving a muscle he was suddenly a highly sexual being, his calm gaze an invitation to debauchery. "There were more important things than money."

"Yes, but when you can have both, Blake, why not?... possibly the Federation would settle for a partial shipment, and my promise that you will be entirely... too... tied up... for rebellion..."

Blake smiled. "They'll never accept it. And you'll never make it out alive. But I can give you what you want. Anything you want. If you help me."

"But can I trust you any farther than them? Expediency, after all, is the hallmark of the successful rebel... hmmm... that and being hung like a horse, apparently." Avon's eyes traced lecherously along the lines of Blake's trousers.

"Of course you can trust me. They'll kill you once they have me. But if you don't turn us in for the money, if you help me defeat the Federation, I'll do whatever you want sexually." Blake touched Avon's face. "Fucking, sucking, spanking..." He leaned over and whispered into Avon's ear. "You can humiliate me in front of your people if you like."

Avon squirmed and thought about it. "Hmm... possibly rebellion can be made to pay. I captured Liberator, so it's mine, but I might be persuaded to allow you the use of it, for a nominal rental fee...starting with the contents of the treasure room..." He reached down to fondle Blake's crotch. "And your family jewels."

Blake forced a smile and pressed against Avon. "But just mine. My crew will not be a part of the payment. They will not be harmed. If they choose, they'll be allowed to leave." He brushed his lips against Avon. "What would you like first?"

"Sausage. Can you cook? That's the first thing an Amagon requires of his bond-mate, you know. Well, that and can you balance a chequebook, but since I'll be handling the funds, you needn't worry about that."

"I don't care about money." Blake raised an eyebrow. "Bond-mate?"

"That was what your people call an unlimited partnership, isn't it?"

"Yes, it's what we call a *partnership.* This seems a little one-sided to be a partnership."

Avon looked at Blake and twirled his mustache, thoughtfully. "Well, of course, we've only begun negotiations. I'll listen to your proposals..." Avon rubbed his leg along Blake's groin. "…and see if we can - meet in the middle." He grinned.

"You can have the contents of the treasure room, but I keep the Liberator." Blake kissed Avon gently. "Your men won't touch my crew. And they won't touch me."

Avon thought about it, but Blake's hands were between Avon's legs, and thinking was becoming increasingly difficult. "Done. But you'd better serve up some very good sausage." 

"The best." Blake licked Avon's mouth. "How do you want me?"

Avon dropped his trousers, backed up onto the bed and pulled Blake on top of himself. "Ideally, in my treasure room on top of large sacks of currency. But that's too far away at the moment, so I'll settle for you opening an account here." He lifted his knees. "If it's a large enough deposit, there will be no service charge." He grinned wickedly.

"I'll need something. I'm too large to take you dry."

Avon looked at Blake in astonishment. "You don't keep something with you at all times?" He shook his head. "You'll give rebellion a bad name." He reached down for his trousers, which had landed next to the bed, fumbled out a tube of Astroglide and handed it to Blake.

"What can I say? I don't have much opportunity to have sex." Blake took the lube and stared at it. _Not yet._ He took a deep breath, opened the lube and poured a generous amount in his palm. He rubbed it onto his cock.

"You must learn to delegate, Blake. That's what crew is for, after all." Avon watched the anointing with keen interest. "Let them tend to business on occasion, whilst you attend to pleasure."

Blake stilled for a long moment. Then he reached between Avon's thighs and rubbed a slick finger over his arsehole. "Pleasure."

"You say that as if you doubt you will enjoy this." Avon frowned. "No one has ever cast doubt upon my skills before. If you require references, ask Jenna." He pointed to the comm-unit on the wall. "One of my men will bring her to the communicator."

"That's not necessary. I'm sure I'll come." Blake slipped the tip of his finger inside and wiggled it. "Unless you want her to watch."

Avon's eyes narrowed in annoyance. "I could get more enthusiasm from a ten-credit whore."

Blake smiled sweetly and pushed his finger in all the way. "Yes, but a ten-credit whore isn't paid with his own credits."

Avon looked at Blake and suddenly clamped his legs on Blake's arm, stopping him from moving. "You're dissatisfied with our bargain. Fine. You can return to your crew. I'll settle for the Federation's money, and you can heap all the high-minded scorn you like on your _interrogators_. I'm sure they'll be very impressed."

"Not that you'll know. You give me to the Federation and we're both dead." Blake wiggled his finger. "This isn't a bargain, Avon. And we aren't bond-mates. I'm your whore and my crew is the currency you're paying. If it were only my life, I'd take my chances with the Federation. But it isn't only my life." Blake leaned over and kissed him gently. Then he smiled again, this time more naturally. "Now, are you going to let me continue?"

"I'm thinking about it." Avon was feeling quite peeved, both by Blake's insinuation that he wasn't clever enough to outsmart the Federation, and by Blake's total non-appreciation of his assets. "I may have chosen the wrong person to negotiate with." He rose onto his elbows. "Jenna was quite good and quite willing." His eyes went distant as he thought about it. "And not at all adverse to using this ship for crass commercial purposes, I'm sure. I imagine she would be amenable to depositing you, and the others, on a pleasant world with a suitable rebel organization, and then continuing with me and my ship." Avon stroked the herculaneum wall beside him.

"I'm sure she'd say so. But then, she's a better actor than I am." Blake raised an eyebrow. "I'm sorry, I didn't realize you wanted me to lie. -- I want you. I want to fuck you. I want to hold you in my arms and kiss you. You'll never need anything or anyone but me."

"You're right. She's a better actor." Avon rubbed at the bridge of his nose. "My mistake. I thought when I saw you...well, I never was very good at reading people." Avon sighed. "You say there's more in your treasure room than the bounty? Well, I'll just take that and go, then."

"You'll need to give me my fingers back." Blake wiggled them before asking, "When you saw me, you thought _what_ exactly?"

"Never mind. I was obviously mistaken." Avon reached down to pull at Blake's wrist. "Keep your fingers, and all the rest of you. I can buy much cheaper dildos, if that was what I wanted."

"I was under the impression that a human dildo was exactly what you wanted."

"Yes, well, I suppose your reputation for reading people has been over-rated." He shoved harder at Blake's wrist. 

Blake felt a sharp frisson of anger and he pushed his finger inside of Avon, hard. "And what was I supposed to be reading?"

"Nothing." Avon kicked at Blake. His voice was low and dangerous. "Get off me."

Blake stroked Avon gently. "Why? Isn't this what you want?" 

Avon shoved hard, catching Blake off balance and knocking him off the bed. He sat up. "I'm through explaining myself. You --" He gave Blake a contemptuous look. "--bore me."

Blake looked up at Avon and laughed bitterly. "Liar." He got to his knees and leaned against the bed. He grinned.

Avon stood and reached for his trousers. "I find stupidity extremely boring. Had you any sense at all, you would have attempted to lull my suspicions with an appearance of eagerness, and overpowered me when I was off-guard. That is, you could have tried." He gazed at Blake with contempt. "You're big enough, but far too soft."

Blake got to his feet and stretched. "Why? Have you decided against taking the money and leaving us to the rebellion?"

Avon raised his eyebrows. "Perhaps you are mad, as the Federation claims. I will take the money, of course. And as to the rest of it..." He spread his hands. "I have no particular desire to aid the Federation. Your amusing little rebellion occupies a significant portion of their military, leaving shipping vulnerable to my people. Therefore, I have decided, in the long run, it is more profitable to set you and my ship loose. I don't imagine I'll have any more difficulty capturing it in future than I did now." Avon started pulling on his trousers.

"I'm not mad. I'm much better at reading people than you think." Blake lunged forward, pinning Avon to the wall and kissing him hard.

Avon struggled, furiously. "Don't, Blake. I'm through playing games with you." He brought up a knee with vicious intent.

Blake had been waiting for that particular movement, and brought up his own knee to shield himself. "Game? Oh, this isn't a game, Avon. This is survival; my survival, my crew's survival. What's wrong? Don't like it unless you're controlling the fuck?"

Avon was nearly growling as he struggled. "Survival? Don't make me laugh. You simply don't want to give up the treasure. Well, no amount of macho posturing is going to prevent that. You'll have your ship and your crew, and your dignified virtue intact, but I will have the money."

Blake laughed. "I don't give a damn about the treasure. Do you like this, Avon? Having someone force you to fuck them? No. I didn't like it either!" Blake pushed away from Avon and touched the collar around his throat. "I want it off."

Avon gave Blake a pained look. "Blake. If you were in a tiger's cage, would you unchain it?" 

"I'm flattered that you would consider me that dangerous. Unlock the collar, Avon."

Avon smiled, slowly. "So, now you take my advice, lull my suspicions before the attack. I might have believed before... or at least I would have been willing to go along with the pretense. But I owe it to my men not to put them at risk. The Federation rates you the most dangerous man in the universe, Blake. Without that collar... no..." His eyes softened. "Perhaps... after we've concluded our business and you've purchased your freedom, we might both choose to meet on neutral ground." He laughed. "But I won't hold my breath waiting for you."

"What do you think I would do to you, Avon? Kill you, rape you, sell you to the Federation? That's more your style, isn't it? We'll never be on neutral ground. Unlock the collar."

Avon was tempted, but... "I won't give up the treasure room, no matter how good you are." He hesitated. "Very well... but I warn you, if anything... untoward happens to me, this ship will be useless to you. My specialty is computers, you see."

Blake walked up to Avon and lifted his chin. "What do you consider 'untoward'? "

"Guess." Avon dug the key out of his other pocket. "This is your last chance to change your mind, and simply wait with your friends until my men have trans-shipped the treasure. Whether you believe it or not, my word is good. You don't need to do this to ensure your freedom."

Blake smiled in response. He didn't believe that Avon's word was good, but he sensed that saying so would be dangerous. "Freedom is a state of mind, Avon." He pointed to the collar. "This does not make me a slave."

"No. I suspect nothing would do that. But it does make you circumspect." He caressed Blake's neck under the loose-fitting collar. "If you believe nothing else of me, please do believe that I have taken precautions that would render any attack on me, or my people, most... ill-advised." 

"Oh, I believe you. How much do you want me, Avon?"

"More than I should, but then, I'm a greedy man." He unlocked the collar, and handed it to Blake. "Are you easily satisfied?"

"Don't worry, Avon." Blake set aside the collar and touched Avon's face. "You'll be satisfied."

"Well, now, I'll hold you to that." Avon was breathing faster, excited by the danger.

"Will you?" Blake stroked Avon's neck, then gripped it. He tightened his hold, just slightly, and leaned forward to lick Avon's mouth. "By the time I'm done, you won't remember which way is up."

Avon nipped at Blake's lips. "I find that generally unimportant. After all, we are in space."

Blake reached down with his free hand and stroked Avon's cock. "My, my, we do like being in the tiger's cage."

"Don't you?" Avon pressed a hand against Blake's groin. "Danger adds spice." 

Blake shrugged. "So does love. And you're less likely to be mauled." He released Avon and slowly walked backward until he made it to the bed. He sat, leaning back on his elbows, legs spread in invitation.

Avon shook his head slowly. "The opposite, I'd say." He headed for the bed, after a pause to pick up the discarded Astro-glide. 

"Well, then, you've never really been in love." Blake licked his lips slowly and smiled. "But that's unimportant. When's the last time you had a nice, hard, fuck?"

"Probably more recently than you've had sex." Avon sat on the bed and stroked Blake's cock. "I take it you still recall how?"

"There are some things one never forgets." Blake stifled a gasp and reached out to stroke Avon's mustache. "You'd look better without this."

"It comes with the territory."

"If you say so." Blake leaned forward and kissed Avon's bottom lip, sucking it gently before pulling back.

"Oh, yes. No Amagon without a mustache has ever commanded a successful raider. I don't like to tempt my luck... " He licked Blake's lip and then kissed him. "…well, at least not without a worthwhile goal accompanying the risk."

Blake lightly stroked Avon's nipple. "And what would be a worthwhile goal?" He whispered mockingly, "Love?"

Avon looked pained. "There's no need to be insulting." He rubbed Blake's cock. "Neither of us is given to flights of fancy, Blake.'

Blake pushed Avon onto his back and straddled his hips. He leaned forward, and nipped Avon's mouth. "Well, I'm not. But I'm not so sure about you, Avon." He rocked his hips slowly. "You did ask me to be your bond-mate."

Avon gasped and then reached up to fondle Blake's hips. "It was a purely practical arrangement. If we had combined forces it would have been very profitable, for both of us."

"I'm not interested in your sort of profits." Blake grabbed Avon's hair and yanked his head back. Then he slowly nibbled up Avon's neck, tongue laving the skin above his jugular.

"That's a pity." Avon shifted under Blake's weight to make himself more comfortable, his hands sliding along Blake's thighs. "I might have shown you ways to make your rebellion not only profitable, but successful."

"Shut up." Blake bit Avon's neck hard enough to bruise. "Or I'll have to spank you. Unless you want a spanking."

Avon was amused. "What? I thought you were the champion of free speech. Punish me for having a mind of my own, would you?" He ran his hand between Blake's buttocks. "Or were you suggesting something you enjoy, eh?"

"You're a talkative little fellow, aren't you?" Blake raised his eyebrows. "You seem like the type who would be interested in being punished."

Avon's eyes flashed at the 'little'. "You talk a good story, Blake." 

"Am I wrong? Are you telling me that you don't like a nice, hard spanking to whet your appetite? That you don't imagine having a big cock shove between your hot, tender arsecheeks?"

"Doesn't everyone?" Avon raised his arms above his head in a mock display of vulnerability. "I can take anything you can dish out."

"We'll see." Blake pushed away, settling himself on the bed, back against the wall, legs stretched out. He patted his thighs. "Well? What are you waiting for?"

"You to stop talking." Avon turned around and knelt above Blake. "Hold it steady, can you?"

Blake stroked Avon's arse. "Hold what steady?"

"Your cock. I'd hate to miss and spoil the evening for both of us." Avon rubbed his arse against Blake's cockhead. "Or were you in the mood for more foreplay?"

Blake took a deep breath and let it out slowly. "I thought I was going to give you a spanking?"

"More foreplay, then." Avon considered the narrow bunk, with a wall at either end, and shrugged as he turned and settled himself across Blake's legs. He put his fists up under his chin to support his head and hoped he wouldn't bang his skull against the wall. "Are you quite comfortable?"

"Oh, immensely." Blake stroked Avon's arse, fingers playing between his cheeks. "So, did you always want to be an Amagon when you grew up?"

"I was born an Amagon." Avon half closed his eyes to concentrate on Blake's fingers and the warmth of his body. "I wanted to be a rich Amagon when I grew up. A Prince among my people."

Blake teased Avon's arsehole with his fingers. He said softly, "And are you?"

Avon took a breath, held it, then let it out. "Not quite. I need to bring home something rather spectacularly impressive. The contents of your…my… treasure room ought to do. Prince Avon. It has a nice ring to it."

"Yes, I'm sure you'll be very happy with the title you bought." Blake raised his hand and brought it down hard on Avon's left cheek.

"Ah!" Avon squirmed, then relaxed again. "You misunderstand. Wealth makes an Amagon Prince. Having wealth proves an Amagon's success. Others will flock to my banner, hoping to learn my secrets, or at least, hope my luck will rub off on them. Wealth is respect. Wealth is freedom."

"I'm sure there are those in the Federation that would agree with you." Blake gave another hard slap, this time to the right cheek. "Respect is earned, not bought. And true freedom can only come from within."

"Oh, yes, I imagine you could be quite free, whilst you starved, or were drugged into acquiescence. Money pays for the Amagon fleet and keeps the Federation wary of our strength." He wriggled his arse. "Money buys the tools that keep us free."

"You're naive if you think you'll keep the Federation at bay for very long. They'll destroy your people. But what does it matter, you'll be rich." Blake brought his hand down several times, until Avon's cheek turned pink.

Avon was definitely squirming now and rather annoyed. "We have far more ships, far better armed, than your rebels do. If the Federation ever dares to attack us, we will unite under our Princes and make them pay a heavy price."

Blake laughed. "Oh, yes. I'm sure you'd kill many people. Not that the Federation cares." He moved from cheek to cheek, getting a good rhythm going. "It must be very lonely for you among your crew."

"Well, of course. I am their leader, not their friend." He glanced back at Blake. "One must order, the rest obey. Is it not that way on your ship?"

"No. I'm their friend, not their leader. They choose to follow me. They don't have to do anything they don't want to."

"What choice had they? Remain on a prison planet, or join your fight?" Avon smiled. "My men joined me out of enlightened self-interest, and obey because they know I will share the profits equally." He added mildly. "They trust my word."

"You know nothing about my relationship with the others." Blake shoved Avon away. "And your men are the only ones who trust you. I'm such an idiot." Blake got to his feet and began to dress.

Avon rolled onto his back and sighed. "I said nothing about your relationships. Merely what the universe knows, that they were, with the exception of the Auronar exile, escapees from Federation justice whose only reasonable choice for asylum lay in joining your crew." He hesitated. "I apologize if I have inadvertently given offense." He reached down to his cock and stroked himself. "I prefer to do it deliberately."

"Federation justice is no justice at all! Vila is a harmless thief, Jenna a free-trader, and all Gan ever did was try to protect his wife! We trust each other. We care about each other." Blake clenched his hands into fists.

Still speaking mildly, Avon replied, "Well, you've convinced me to take the money and leave them alone, so I imagine that proves you care for them." Avon was watching Blake while working his cock. He rather liked the flared-nostril, furious look on Blake.

Blake strode forward, pulled Avon's hands away from his cock, and pinned his wrists over his head. "What do you care about? Other than money, that is."

Avon laughed, bright-eyed and enjoying Blake's anger. "You wouldn't understand."

Blake reached between them and slapped Avon's cock. "Try me."

"Do you always demand soul-baring before sex?"

Blake leaned down and kissed him hard. "Do you know of a better time?"

"Yes. Afterwards." Avon responded to the kiss with mouth and body, neglecting to mention that he usually fell asleep immediately after sex.

"Tell me now."

"Very well. But it's a waste of time. I believe in myself. In my personal honour. In keeping my word, even to an enemy. In keeping my promises, even to those who try to cheat me. In protecting myself, by never allowing the same trick to be played on me twice." He hesitated, then added, "And that includes love."

"Love is not a trick. Not if it's real." Blake pressed his mouth to Avon, just a slight pressure as he teased Avon's mouth with his tongue. "It's a pity you'll never know it."

"I prefer the honesty of a transient sexual desire to finding myself turned over to my enemies by one I trusted." Avon's eyes were dark and angry. "Call me a coward, if you like, but I prefer not to take the risk."

"Life is a risk, Avon. And even transient sexual desire can be dishonest." Blake kissed the area just beneath Avon's eyes. Then he kissed Avon's mouth again, using his tongue to explore Avon's mouth.

"The prudent man keeps risk to a minimum." Avon reached underneath Blake's open shirt to stroke his back. "And learns to live with a few lies." He kicked to shuffle his trousers down to his feet. He'd got them half-off before Blake shoved him back. "I do hope you're going to go through with it this time. All this 'on-again, off-again' is becoming painful, you know."

"Shut up, Avon." Blake poured a generous amount of the lube on his fingers. He reached down between Avon's thighs and applied the lube to his arsehole. "Why should you learn to live with a few lies? Why should anyone?" He slipped a finger inside of Avon. "You know, not all of us can go through life with minimal risk. But then, not all of us are as selfish as you."

Avon settled into a more comfortable position. "Which am I to do? Shut up, or answer your questions?"

Blake slipped his fingers out of Avon's body. "It doesn't matter to me. You're the one who wants to be fucked."

"Yes, I do. But I have never yet resorted to rape, whatever you may think. You tell me you do not believe me, and you do not trust me. If you do not even physically desire me, then forget it." Avon shut his eyes.

"Oh, do shut up, Avon." Blake sat back. "Roll over onto your stomach."

Avon rolled over onto his belly, awkwardly, raising his hips and spreading his legs. "May I moan, sir?"

Blake slapped Avon's arse. He positioned himself, pressing the head of his cock against Avon's hole. "I don't care." He pushed into Avon with one hard thrust.

"Ah!" Avon clenched his fists into the sheets.

Blake took a deep breath, dug his toes into the mattress, and began pounding into the body underneath him. He concentrated on the pleasure coursing through his body, ignoring everything else. 

It hurt. Blake was not the gentlest lover Avon had ever had. But after a few moments, he forced himself to relax enough so that the pain was reinterpreted as pleasure, and began shoving himself back up to meet Blake's thrusts. "Oh. Yes." 

Blake slowed the movement of his hips, dragging his cock in and out of Avon, wanting him to feel each millimetre. He kissed the back of his neck tenderly, licking the skin.

Avon was breathing heavily now, panting, really. He murmured, "oh...oh, yes, that's good. I like that..."

Blake kissed across his neck and up. He nuzzled Avon's ear, then traced the curve of it with his tongue before delving inside. His hips moved even slower as the pleasure rose.

Avon moaned and grabbed another fistful of sheet, to stop himself from reaching for his cock. He didn't want this to end too soon. He turned his head but he couldn't see Blake, only a shadow on the wall. The shadow was larger than life and he watched it, fascinated. "More, Blake, please... I love...love it..."

Blake laughed softly. "I know you do." He peppered kisses along Avon's shoulders. "Put your hands over your head and cross your wrists. My cock up your arse should be enough to make you come."

After a momentary, but fierce, struggle with himself, Avon obeyed. "I'm..." he gasped "... counting on it." 

Blake stilled the movement of his hips and stared down at Avon. He ran a hand over Avon's sweaty, flushed back. "Yes, very nice."

Avon moaned again, barely restraining himself from reaching back to Blake. His nails dug into his palms. "Please!"

Blake thrust once. "Please, _what?_ "

Avon's mind wasn't too clear at the moment, and he wasn't sure what would appease Blake. "Please! Fuck me!"

Blake thrust once, then twice, hard. He was panting. "You're enjoying yourself then?"

"Fuck, YES!" Avon rolled his hips and squeezed internally. "Oh, yes... Blake... please!"

Blake pressed his forehead against Avon's back and moaned. He began moving his hips, slowly. "Do you love having my big cock up your arse, Avon? Filling you up, making you hot."

Avon bit at his lips, then gave in. "Yes, damn it, I love it!" He groaned when Blake moved slightly. "Oh, Blake, you're killing me... please...please... I need it... I need you."

"Oh, I know that too." With a soft laugh, Blake began to thrust hard and fast, giving Avon the rhythm he wanted.

Avon moaned and let himself stop thinking entirely, let the sensations roll over him, hot and electric, beyond pain and pleasure. Blake was riding him so hard his aching cock was crushed into the bedding, and any moment he expected to be split in two. And he didn't care, just so Blake didn't stop!

Blake leaned down and kissed Avon's cheek, then he concentrated on the pleasure flowing through him from the tight grip of Avon's body. It was easier that way. And better for the both of them.

Blake's lips seared when they touched his face. If Avon had hands he would have rubbed frantically at the flame, but he had shrunk down to a pin-point of Avon, inhabiting a fleshy world that belonged to Blake, was Blake's to do what he liked with and Avon had no control over any part of it. His hips bucked and he dissolved in flame, screaming. "ROJ!"

Avon's cry tore through Blake, searing his nerve-endings with pleasure. He cried out, shoving hard into Avon, pumping him full of his come. He collapsed against Avon, panting, his body still sensitive.

Avon felt his body go boneless, heavy with utter satiation and exhaustion. But he struggled to stay awake, vaguely aware there was a very good reason why he shouldn't fall asleep.

Blake stroked Avon's sides soothingly. He said softly, "Tired?"

"Mmm…" Avon tried to move, a feeble, flopping effort.

"Why don't you sleep?" Blake smiled. "I'll see to your men."

"Mmmm... kiss me first, then I'll sleep."

"All right." Blake gave Avon a quick kiss.

Avon peeled off his mustache and stuck it sloppily on Blake's upper lip. "You play the Amagon next time. It's too much work." 

Blake laughed, pulled off the mustache and tossed it on the nightstand. "But I look horrible with a mustache!"

"I look a proper twit with it." Avon yawned and pulled Blake closer. "I saw you trying not to laugh."

"Who me?" Blake wrapped his arms around Avon and kissed him gently. "I didn't hurt you, did I?"

"I'm deeply hurt that you were willing to give him the treasure room." Avon kissed Blake lazily. "Umm... he did have a good idea, though. It would be exciting in there. You could tie me up with ropes of diamonds..."

"Oh, I wasn't going to give him the treasure room. As soon as he had fallen asleep, I would have tied him up and taken care of his people." Blake licked Avon's mouth. "Wouldn't the diamonds cut you?"

Avon grinned, but his eyes remained shut. "I knew you'd weasel your way out of the bargain. Pearls then...mmm... nice, smooth, cool pearls...." He idly caressed one of Blake's nipples.

Blake grinned. "Oh, yes. Pearls will do nicely." He paused, looking down at Avon. "Why don't you sleep a while? You look exhausted."

"Mmm..."Avon curled up closer to Blake with a possessive hand around his neck. "G'night, Blake."

Blake kissed Avon gently. Softly, he said, "Good night, Avon."


End file.
